fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Da Tekkboyz
'' '' "Howz dis fine peece O' dakka work? Well.... dis peece konects too da shooty bit heer, and dis peece..... AW ZOG IT! Lemme just show ya." - Tekkboyz Mekboy Da Tekkboyz are an Ork Klan completely obsessed with the acquisition of new technology and their adeptness at creating new and more deadly weaponry. They have a huge number of Cyborks, Mekboyz, and Painboyz among their number, do to the fact that Da Tekkboyz love to experiment with bionics, making normal orks "more orky" as they like to put it. Da Tekkboyz are also known for the high- quality (high quality by ork standards anyway) war machines they create, mostly Deff Dreads and Killa Kans, and even the occasional Stompa. Because of this, Da Tekkboyz often trade their "superior" tek with other Ork Klans in exchange for teef and more tek. History Da Tekkboyz were originally a small faction within the Death Skulls Ork Klan, led by a Mekboy named Blastaface. Blastaface had always been fascinated by Cyborks, thinking that they were the "orkyist" Orks he'd ever seen. Teaming up with Mad Doc by the name of Guntshak, the two set out on a quest to create the "most orky" Ork in existence. Gathering up a small group of "volunteer orks" Blastaface and Guntshak used their combined knowlage in an attempt to create their dream of the ultimate ork. Using whatever experimental or just rare tech they could loot, they experimented on one ork after another, most of their projects ending in complete failure. However, as Blastaface and Guntshak slowly progressed through much trial and error, a few of their projects were a success. As they slowly perfected their craft, other Orks, mostly like- minded Mekboyz and Painboyz, began to join the two on their quest for Orky perfection. Soon, their numbers began to swell, which attracted the attention of the Death Skulls Warboss. Thinking that Blastaface and his followers were plotting to overthrow him, he decided to end the threat in the typical orky way. That way turned out to be a rather large Rokkit, fired at Blastaface during a battle. Surprisingly, the Rokkit hit it's intended target, and Blastaface was gravely injured. Only surviving because of his natural ork endurance. He was quickly dragged out of the battle by Guntshak, who saw an opportunity in this situation to make Blastaface into the greatest Cybork ever. Dragging the dying Blastaface to a secure location, and with the help of a few other allied Painboyz and Mekboyz, began to transform Blastaface. Looting parts from an partly destroyed Baneblade, Guntshak was somehow not only able to save Blastaface's life, but also transform him into a massive Cybork. When the procedure was finished, Blastaface immedently gathered up those orks that where loyal to him, including Guntshak, and with his new body, hyjacked a small Kroozer and he and his followers abandoned the Death Skulls for good. Later, he would name his new Klan Da Tekkboyz naming himself "Mekboss" of the klan, with Guntshak his second in command, and so the Da Tekkboyz were born. Kulture Da Tekkboyz motto is simple: if you have the biggest, baddest, best dakka around, you can't possibly lose. This is why Da Tekkboyz are obsessed with looting new tek, even more so than normal orks. To them, he who has the best tek is the best ork, which is why Da Tekkboyz are constantly on the lookout for new and exciting tech for them to loot and transform into newer, deadlier weapons. They even have gone so far as to attack entire Forgeworlds all because they heard rumors of some "krazy new tek" being developed there. But, Da Tekkboyz also find less violent ways to aquire new tek being trading their own tek with other Ork Klans. They are particularly known for the "quality" (again by ork standards) or their dakka and more importantly, their war machines. Da Tekkboyz know how to make good dakka, and more importantly, how to make it quickly. But, their services don't come cheap. Organization Da Tekkboyz Klan's structure is very loose. Basicaly: Mekboss Blastaface is in charge, Guntshak's his right hand man, and if you want to go up in the ranks, you need to get some bionics. Da Tekkboys also have a very large number of Painboyz and Mekboyz, who are generally responsible for "administering" these bionics. Also, all Da Tekkboyz Nobs are bionically enhanced somehow. One might have chainswords for hands, another might have hydraulically powered legs springing out of his back, allowing him to climb up walls like a grotesque spider. To the Da Tekkboyz, no bionic enhancement is too crazy, provided you are willing to pay for it. Tactics Da Tekkboyz' method of attack is usaully to send in the big guns first, which means a massive charge of Killa Kans, Deffdreads, and even Stompas during massive scale battles. Once the enemy is sufficiently battered, in come the Nobs and Cyborks, followed by the rest of the Boyz to kill what's left of the enemy. Da Tekkboyz also have several kinds of specialist units and "Speshal Dakka". Specialists 'Splodey Boyz - Orks that greatly displease the Mekboss in some way get the punishment of becoming 'Splodey Boyz. The Painboyz tamper with their brains to make them incapable of doing nothing but going brezerk, while the Mekboyz install powerful explosives inside their chests. Once their heart stops beating, they violently explode, killing anything in close range. They run at the enemy, completely deranged thanks to the Painboyz' tampering, and explode as soon as they die. Spyda Dreads - After seeing a chaos Defiler in action, Da Tekkboyz immediately wanted one. This led to one of the Mekboyz creating the first Spyda Dread. A Spyda Dread is basically a Deff Dread mounted on six spindly mechanical legs, each one tipped with a jagged blade. While it's much faster than a normal Deff Dread, the Spyda Dread's weak point is it's legs, which are a little fragile. The Mekboyz are still working to fix this. Jumpa Gitz - The Jumpa Gitz are an elite shocktroop of Da Tekkboyz, specializing in fast attack. Each on has his legs replaced with piston- powered mechanical legs, ending in pairs of serrated metal talons. This allows the Jumpa Gitz to lope across the battlefield at incredibly high speeds, as well as jump ridiculous heights. Their talons can dig in to solid stone, letting them cling to vertical surfaces. For a Jumpa Git, nowhere is out of reach, which is a bad thing for their enemies considering that Jumpa Gitz pack some of the best dakka Da Tekkboyz can offer. Tek 'Eads - Considering the amout of tech Da Tekkboyz use, it's no surprise that it is prone to constant malfunctions. Thats where the Tek 'Eads come in. They are Orks with a rudimentary knowlage of how tek works, who's job is fix anything that might break during a battle. Of course, Tek 'Eads are no Mekboyz, so their repairs are often slapdash at best. But it usually is enough to keep something running for a few more hours (probably). Special Dakka Shredda Kannonz - A Shredda Kannon is a massive weapon, part vaccum, part meat grinder. It sucks enemies into the spinning, razor- sharp blades inside the weapon, shreds the victim into bloody chunks, and then ejects the remains out the back of the weapon. Hand- held Shredda Kannons are so large only Cyborks can wield them, while the even larger varieties are mounted Killa Kans and Deff Dreads. But, Shredda Kannons often get jammed on the remains of enemies, and it is a time- consuming task to clean them out. Shokk Bombz - These grenades explode into minature storms of electricty, frying anything within a 10 meter raidius. However, many a Ork has accidentally set one off to close to his intended target and ended up being cooked to a crisp. There are also Shokk Rokkits, which have a longer range, making them much safer. Gunk Kannonz - Production of Da Tekkboyz massive arsenal produces a lot of waste, most of it toxic. But the Mekboyz still manged to weaponize it, creating the Gunk Kannonz. These mortar- like guns fire blobs of highly radioactive, not to mention acidic, sludge at it's target. While very inaccurate, as most Ork weapons are, the Gunk Kannonz projectiles splatter everywhere, reducing the need to aim accurately. To bad they're a pain to reload. Important Members Mekboss Blastaface Blastaface is a terrifying sight to behold; towering over even space marines and built like a tank on two legs, literaly. Blastaface's Cybork body is massive, his only flesh and blood parts being his head and brain. Both of his arms end in massive Power Klaws, and mounted on each wrist is a huge Burna, used to incinerate crowds of enemies. Built into his chest is a huge Kannon, his weapon of choice. Also, Blastaface's feet have tank treads built into them, allowing him to move faster than his foes would like. Because of his massive size and huge armory, Blaastaface is respected by many Orks, even those from other Klans. But, Blaastaface is also very adapt with tek from his days as a Mekboy, and is constantly upgrading himself with new dakka, just to see what happens. 'Ead Painboy Guntshak Blaastaface's right hand ork, Guntshak is the mind behind Da Tekkboyz. His sadistic Cybork designs are what keep the Da Tekkboyz on top when it comes to bionics. It's said that Guntshak's orky genius is surpassed only by Mad Dok Grotsnik himself. But there are also rumors that Guntshak is the real one in charge of Da Tekkboyz, and that Blaastaface is just a figurehead...... Allies (feel free to add your own) Da Rattz These squat Orks have become relible mercenaries for Da Tekkboyz, however, they tend to take more than their fair shareof the loot once the battle is over. Enemies (feel free to add your own) Snake Bludz Klan The Snake Bludz are frim believers in Nurgal and even frimer believers in their right to dominate all the Klans, that and their dim veiws on obessive technology have made them staunch foes of Da Tekkboyz and often have the two tribes clashed. Quotes By: "Two rulez wen it comez ta dakka. One: da bigga da betta. Two: da crazya da betta." - Mekboss Blastaface "Wot ya meen dat's to "insayn"? Dat just meens dat it's wurkin." - 'Ead Painboy Guntshak "I tink I'ma fallin in luv wif dis choppa." - Tekkboyz Nob, talking about his Choppa- arm. About: (feel free to add your own) ''"Dem Tekky Gitz wat wit their 'Spesul Shootaz' aint too bad fer Dum Dumz. Dey still Dum Dumz tho."- ''Blackteef Big Mek Undaboss Deff Monga ''"Dem gitz got sum ded killy dakka, and der boyz be as loony az a kaos git, wich is perfikt I sayz, all da easier to nab dat dakka while dey maken sure der klanky bitz wurk."-'' Unknown Rattz Boy ''"Ssstoopid klankiezss, tink dey gotssss wut it takessss ta krump ussss Snake Bludzssss. Dey nufen but a buncha tek coddlin ninniezsss!"- ''Unknown Snake Bludz Fangboy ''"Dey pay in dakka, wot more do I hafta say?"- ''Kapton Kut'Toof, leader of Kut'Toofz Brigandz ''"DEY GOTZ SPINNY CHOPPAZ?! GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!"- ''Unknown Sykoz Slugga Category:Orks Category:Ork Clans Category:40kfan